A Walk in My Shoes
by Browneyes916
Summary: Jude and Tommy, two neighbors who despise one another, wake up one morning to find themselves in each others bodies. As sworn enemies, both set out to destroy the reputation of the other.
1. Prologue: The girl and boy next door

**Alright so this story is basically completely AU...I got the idea from the movie "It's a boy girl thing" so it'll loosely be based around that (it's a _freaky friday_ like type thing), for those of you who haven't seen or heard of the movie you could look a preview of it up on Youtube if you wish. If I remember correctly the movie is Rated R mostly for the language and brief nudity, however from what I've planned out the content of this story won't be at the level, it's more so PG-13 than anything. I've also put together a trailer for this story if you'd like to check that out as well on Youtube, my user name on there is the same as it is on here. The Prologue is beneath the characters...hope you like!**

**Characters: **

Jude Harrison– a 17 [going on 18] year old social outcast in her senior year of High School who is passionately pursuing her music dreams and has high hopes of attending Berklee College of Music after graduating…she just has to be accepted in.

Sadie Harrison– age 19, College Freshman. Jude's slightly older sister who is also her polar opposite. While Jude is practically never thought of and rests quietly in the background, Sadie is the must-be-center-of-attention overachiever.

Jamie Andrews – age 17, senior, one of Jude's best friends since childhood who has equally been deemed a social outcast.

Kat Bennett– age 17, senior, also Jude's best friend and the two have basically been inseparable since birth.

Tommy Quincy– age 18, senior, typical stubborn/cocky jock that doesn't have much to offer outside of his athletic abilities and his parent's wealth; his fate solely rests on being scouted and offered a scholarship into any College that will take him. But is there more to him beneath his hardened image?

Kwest Taylor– age 18, senior, Tommy's best friend and teammate. The two have known each other since childhood, and always have each other's backs.

Alyssa – age 18, senior, Tommy's super popular and equally bitchy girlfriend who has nothing more to offer outside of her looks, popularity and wealth.

Tristan – age 17, senior, a jock who straddles the line of popularity and normality. Though he generally does socialize with Tommy and his "crew," he doesn't shut out those who don't make the cut. However, his motives aren't always commendable.

**Minor Characters**: [minimal appearances/mention]

Ellen Quincy – Tommy's overbearing, uptight mother. She's a Real Estate Agent; looks down on the Harrison family.

Michael Quincy – Tommy's father, has been married to Ellen for twenty years. He's a Lawyer; used to be a good friend of Stuart's.

Victoria Harrison – Mother to Sadie and Jude and is currently unemployed; has developed a drinking problem.

Stuart Harrison – Married to Victoria, father to Jude and Sadie. He's in the construction business. Has been married to Victoria for nineteen years and is currently having an affair.

***There may be other character's mentioned in the story but don't play a major part in it**

**Prologue:**

The girl and boy next door

For those who didn't know her personally or vaguely know _of _her, from afar Jude Harrison seemed to have it all; the successful parents, the beautiful older sister who pleased mommy and daddy on a regular basis by any means necessary and a seemingly nice house in a good neighborhood. When in reality, she had nothing at all. Her mother, once self-absorbed in her career was now an unemployed raging alcoholic, and her father—well, he seemed more like a stranger to her these days more than anything, having successfully adopted her mother's role of self-absorbency. Although unlike her mother he did somehow still manage to make time for her now and then.

Then there was Sadie, who Jude was convinced was only put on this planet to torment her; but lucky for Jude, her over-achieving bitch of a sister had graduated from Carson Hill a month ago, and although she was going to be staying in Canada to attend the University, she had moved out of the house and into the dormitory; no longer able to make her life a living hell. And with her two best friends by her side, nothing could ruin her senior year.

_Got money and you know it_

The loud blast of music caused Jude's head to whip up from the math book she had been glancing down at upon her desk for the last hour, momentarily breaking her concentration.

_Take it out your pocket and show it_

She huffed out a loud sigh as the music grew louder, "Just ignore it," she mumbled to herself through tight lips before lowering her head back to her book.

Across the way her neighbors voice began to ring out loudly along with the music, "Throw it, this a way…thata way," and she could have sworn the music got louder.

Slamming her book shut Jude pushed up away from her desk and stomped over to her window and angrily pushed it open further.

"Do you mind!" she screamed out indignantly between their two houses. She watched as he went from prancing around his room and tossing money around like an idiot to pausing and turning to face her through his window.

He dropped the remainder of the money in his hands onto the floor and pushed his window up further so that he could rebuttal, "Actually, yes I do mind…you're kind of interrupting my Tommy time," Jude scoffed and crossed her arms, "Well your 'Tommy time'," she made air quotes and continued, "is affecting my study time. Could you please turn the noise down a notch or two…better yet off completely," she quipped.

"It's freaking summer Harrison; you shouldn't be studying at all. It's not my fault you failed math," he shot back. Jude's mouth fell open. How did he even know that?

"I did not fail…per say…" she paused, giving Tommy an opportunity to cut her off, "You got eight percent…as your _final _grade…I'm just saying," Jude sunk her teeth into her bottom lip as her arms uncrossed from over her chest, "That's beside the point Quincy…could you just be considerate of your neighbors just this once…I promise it won't kill you," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Tommy crossed his arms over his naked, toned chest—which through her anger Jude hadn't even noticed until then, "And what exactly is in it for me Harrison," Tommy quizzed as he raised a brow suggestively while nodding towards her breasts, "Ugh you are impossible you pervert!" she shouted before then flipping him off and slamming her window down until it clicked loudly.

Turning her back to the window she pulled the string to lower the blinds and tried her hardest to shut her neighbor out so she could go back to studying.

No, nothing would ruin her senior year.

Expect maybe Tommy Quincy.


	2. Chapter One: Wake Up Calls

**I want to apologize for it taking so long to update this, I got a bit sidetracked with some things but I have a bit typed out in advance now so hopefully the chapters flow out faster this time, without me overwhelming my wonderful beta who is currently beta-ing all three of my fictions. Anyhow, the wait is over and I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed so far, you are all awesome, thank you! Hope you enjoy the chapter :) -Tani**

**Chapter One:**

**Wake Up Calls**

The incessant beeping from the alarm clock upon her nightstand immediately had Jude grumbling loudly from beneath her covers as her hand swatted blindly to make it stop. After a few swats at nothing but air, her hand finally came into contact with the "snooze" button and she found herself smiling against the comfort of her pillow, still very much in her sleep state. Just a couple more minutes of sleep would have done the trick—but of course her father was there almost immediately after her wake up call failed to break her from her slumber.

Stuart Harrison slid into his daughter's room with a steady stride and he eased his way across the room and took hold of the bottom of her comforter.

"Jude," his voice called out in warning, before he continued on with his usual morning routine—even though Jude never acknowledged the warning.

He let a few seconds of silence continue to linger between the four walls of her bedroom before he tugged her thick comforter towards him and off of her body. Jude instantly curled up into a ball, wrapping her arms tightly around her exposed legs, and let out a childish whine.

Stuart dropped the cover to the floor as he made his way back towards the open doorway and glanced over his shoulder before he stepped out into the hall, "Next time, maybe you shouldn't fail math…then you wouldn't have to worry about getting up at six in the morning during summer. Now get up," his agitated tone was enough to finally pry Jude from her sleep, as it did everyone morning.

Conceding, Jude allowed her body to unravel from the ball she was previously in and stretch out completely along the length of her bed. Slowly she pried her eyes open and shifted her head to glance out the window. She huffed under her breath when she saw it was still dark out—it should have been illegal to get up before the sun. Without another moments delay she finally pushed up from her bed and allowed her legs to drape over the side of her mattress before the pads of her feet came into contact with the cold hardwood floor.

This was after all her fault, like her father had pointed out. Luckily only a couple more weeks remained in the summer session of school and then it'd be time for the real deal, oh she just couldn't _wait_.

She quickly took her morning shower, dressed and made sure she had everything for school before she finally made her way down stairs thirty minutes later. She breezed through the living room, ignoring her mother in her passed out state on the couch, and met her father in the kitchen. She smiled as the fresh scent of pancakes and coffee passed through her nose and was instantly reminded that sometimes waking up in the morning wasn't half bad.

"One J shaped pancake," Stuart said with a grin as he slid the pancake directly from the spatula onto the empty plate in front of Jude as she positioned herself at the Island.

Her nostrils flared as she took in one more hefty sniff of her favorite things, "Mm, thanks dad, smells great," she thanked him as she dropped her book bag down into the empty stool beside her, where a month ago Sadie would have been glaring at her from.

Stuart nodded at his youngest daughter as he casually slid an empty mug in her direction and set the coffee pot down in front of her momentarily, "You're my hero dad," she laughed out as she showered her pancake with syrup and then reached out to pour herself a generous cup of black coffee.

"Yeah, yeah eat up and get going," he said, returning her laughter as he lifted the coffee pot away from her and turned his back to her to return it to its place on the machine's burner.

Jude forked a chunk of her once J shaped pancake into her mouth and between bites replied with, "I'm eating, I'm eating," Stuart shook his head as he paced around the kitchen cleaning up after himself.

"I have to head out now Jude; I have a job out in Montreal…pretty huge for the company. I'll be back later tonight. Try to have a good day," he said as he made his way around the Island and kissed her forehead, "I'll try dad. You do the same," she replied with a warm smile and watched her father flee from the house.

After she finished up her breakfast Jude discarded her plate in the sink and scooped her book bag up from the stool on her way out of the kitchen. As she passed through the living room this time she stopped to glance at her mother on the couch. She slung her bag casually over one shoulder as she looked on sadly at the sight of her mother, passed out yet again due to another drunken night, the evidence strewn out in plain site beside the couch. When had things fallen apart? On a sigh she finally maneuvered her way through the living room and out the front door.

By the time she finally made it out of the house the sun was there greeting her, in all its glory at seven in the morning. She stepped forward to make her descent down the block to Jamie's house but the sound of the front door of the Quincy home caused her to stop mid stride.

A bare chested Tommy stepped out onto the front patio donning only a pair of loose fitting low rise basketball shorts that complimented his perfectly sculpted abs and the well crafted v-cut of his hips. Jude snapped herself back into reality, mentally kicking herself for allowing her thoughts to even consider drooling over him. Before she knew it he was jogging slowly down the front steps of his porch and soon began to walk once he reached the bottom, catching sight of her.

"Ah Harrison, here to greet me with a morning gift," he said suggestively as he winked at her and was immediately met with her raised middle finger in response.

He smirked widely at her before placing a hand on his hip, "I had a feeling that'd be your response," Jude rolled her eyes at him as she lowered her hand back to her side and continued to walk passed his house. She had almost cleared the big bush that would have taken her out of his eyesight but his voice calling her name forced her to stop again. What the hell was wrong with her feet?

"What?" She said through clenched teeth as she turned on her heel only to find herself met with a cool burst of water in her face and down the front of her body.

"You asshole!" She screamed loudly, as she watched him lower the water hose as if nothing had happened, and casually sprint off in the opposite direction of her for his morning run.

Oh she was pissed now. No, beyond pissed. With a groan and stomp of her foot against the concrete she stalked off down the paved sidewalk, finally passed the Quincy home without a care in the world. Two minutes later she came face to face with a wide eyed Jamie, "Don't ask," she spit out as she didn't bother to stop walking, "I'll change at Kat's house," was all she said as Jamie struggled to keep up with her.

Five minutes later they arrived at Kat's, who they found sitting on her porch waiting for them, "Whoa, Jude what happened?" Jude stomped passed her friend as she pushing up from her sitting position, muttering "stupid neighbor," under her breath before disappearing inside of Kat's house. Jamie and Kat exchanged glances before they followed suit.

"I'll need to borrow something of yours Kat…personally I don't really care what…I didn't feel like going back into my house to change, so whatever will just have to do," Jude mumbled as she pushed Jamie out into the hallway and pulled Kat inside of her bedroom before slamming the door.

"Yeah sure, I'll get you a tank top and some jeans," Kat said as she scrambled around her room and tossed the items of clothing at her friend, "Here,"

Jude caught the clothes and dropped them onto Kat's bed before she began stripping down, "You're a life saver," Jude breathed out before slipping into the borrowed clothing, "Let's get going now, we'll still be on time,"

With that, the three of them made their way down the remaining blocks that led to Carson Hill, and once they arrived they all went their separate ways. Unlike Jude, Jamie and Kat were at summer school because they _wanted_ to be, not because they were completely challenged when it came to math.

Jude made her way down the almost empty halls of Carson Hill, hastily trying to make it to her class on time. It completely boggled her mind how she could manage to be late even to summer school. As she rounded the corner in a rush, she collided hard with another student.

"Mmph!" The two huffed out in unison as their bodies smashed forcefully into one another's, Jude of course being the only one to lose her balance.

"Oh I'm sor…ew, watch where you're going," Jude didn't even have to look up to match the face to the voice, she knew it was Alyssa Wellington as soon as the words "sorry" fell short from her lips.

God must have really hated her this morning, she thought as she pushed up from the floor, "Whatever," Jude muttered under her breath before stepping around Alyssa.

"Excuse me? Just a 'whatever' and you think it's all good?" Jude shrugged her shoulders at the cheer bitch herself before she turned her back and continued down the hall, completely ignoring the dumbfounded brunette.

She glanced down at her watch just as she reached her classroom and let out a deep sigh as she saw she was five minutes late. She pulled the door back and slowly slipped into the classroom, all eyes on her, including two piercing eyes from the front of the room.

"Miss Harrison, already off to a bad start this week," the teacher exclaimed with mild irritation, "I'm sorry," she apologized weakly as she lowered her eyes to the tiled floor and made her way towards the back of the room.

"Hey Jude, right here," Her head snapped up when she heard the voice whisper to her, she found herself smiling slightly, "I saved you a seat," he smiled up at her as she made her way through the rows of students and took her seat beside his.

"Thanks Tristan," she flashed a thankful smile once more at him before turning away and attempting to focus her attention on the teacher in the front of the room—something she obviously failed at miserably during the last semester.

The clock stared tauntingly back at her from directly above her teachers head. The slowest tick she'd ever seen in her life, each second feeling like a dreadful eternity. Only a million hours until she was out of there.


End file.
